


Nightmares and Naptime

by Adariall



Series: Like the Kings and Queens of Old [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Baby Kili is adorable, Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Nightmares, Thorin is a great father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dis is at the market, Thorin holds down the fort at home with a napping Kili. However things do not always go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



Thorin sat at the table as he read through several of the documents Balin had left for him earlier in the week. He found himself lost in the words but something broke his concentration, a sound that had not been there before. He froze in place as he took in the silence and once again he heard the sound, but it was louder and he suddenly realized that the sound he had heard was that of a child crying.

With great care, he pushed himself up from the table and made his way toward the half closed bedroom door where Kili had been placed for his nap. He stood there, just out of reach and listened to see if the sound was indeed coming from his son.

“Mama?” Kili called out as he sniffled loudly. “Fee?”

Thorin’s heart hurt to hear the fear in his son’s voice. Without another thought he opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside.

“Da?” Tearful brown eyes gazed up from beneath a mountain of blankets.

“Oh Kili.” Thorin crossed the room quickly and sat on the edge of his youngest son’s bed before he pulled him into his arms. Kili clung to him in response, little hands wrapping around Thorin’s braids as he buried his face in his father’s chest. The boy was still just a babe, barely old enough to begin learning his letters so he would not deny him comfort after a nightmare. He would stay there with him until he fell back to sleep, he thought sleepily, and perhaps until he awoke later.


End file.
